Rumpel Stiltskin
After Slappy's ghost started Appearing, another Strange Voodoo master known As Rumple Stiltskin came to the Caribbean. Rumple Caused lots of troubles: like in guild meetings he would sneak in the room and started throwing grenades at the pirates. Stiltskin started an Empire Of Witches. The Witches would secretly invade Kingshead and spy on pirates that were fighting Members Of The Co.Empire. Not much is known about Rumple but he can be very nice if you act generous to him. You can identify the members of Stiltskin's Empire by looking at the guild name. The guild name is Rumpel Stiltskin. The foul Voodoo freak named the whole guild after himself. Although his real Name is Rumpel Stiltskin, ( or Rumple Stillskin ) his name shows up as Slappy. That is why most pirates think that Slappy is actually Rumpel Stiltskin. Slappy somehow relates to Rumpel: they have the same personality and their both evil. When Slappy died, the voice of Rumpel Stiltskin came from the area his heart is. The voice said "Revenge". The Royal Navy whisper in the shadows. They wonder if he is real. The Navy speak of stories they heard about him. Some say that if you are hiding from him, you cannot hide and he will find you. Deep in the shadows, lurking somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, inside a dark fortress, you will find Rumpel Stiltskin. For he who finds him will be captured and forced to spin hay into gold forever. There is no escape. No where to hide. Some people say Rumpel is helping Jolly Roger raise the Undead from the grave. Birth Rumpel Stiltskin was born from the bodies of Jolly Roger and Slappy. He is half and half. Part Jolly Roger, part Slappy. Which means he is half Undead. When Slappy died from Jolly Roger and Benjamin Macmorgan, Jolly Roger connected himself to Slappy's Body. Rumpel Stiltskin rose from Slappy's body and started his plans for bringing complete mischief to the Caribbean. Real? Or Unreal? It is unknown if Rumpel is real or unreal. Though, there HAVE been some mysterious sightings of creepy specters that look just like Slappy, only smaller. Also, during EITC and Navy Treasure Fleets, pirates have reported seeing a small shadow of Slappy standing on the deck of the Boss Ship. Sightings of giant domains rising from the sea? That's Right. Pirates have reported large castles rising from the Uncharted Waters. One of them had a strange Shadow on it. No dought, it MUST have been Rumpel. Hideout Rumpel's main Hideout is Kingshead in the Abassa Server. Slappy shows up there all the time ... even without any guards nor weapons. So, if you want to find Rumpel Stiltskin, meet him at these times at Kingshead in Abassa: 7:00-8:00 AM. 3:00-9:00 PM on weekdays. He is online all the time on Saturdays and Sundays. Remember, it is in the secret Kingshead glitch (patched). And another thing to remember, his name WILL show up as Slappy. Victory Conqueror The Victory Conqueror is the main Flagship of Rumpel Stiltskin. He uses this ship to track down enemies and sink ships. If you happen to see the Victory Conqueror Sailing around, don't bother it. For on the ship is Rumpel Stiltskin ( Slappy ) himself. The Victory Conqueror Is a War Frigate. Another name for the ship is The Interceptor. It's nickname is Interceptor because it is incredibly fast. Minions Rumpel has many minions. they will now be sorted into this one page. They include Assassins, Agents, mercenaries, thugs, and more deadly types. They will be sorted in ABC order. Agent Agent #1 is one of the Agents working for Rumpel. Boba Boba is a Co. Assassin that works for Rumpel. Bomber Bomber is a grenadier that works for Rumpel Stiltskin Cad Bane Cad Bane is a Thug working for Rumpel Stiltskin. He has almost died many times. Some of his missions include killing people or kidnapping them. Commissioner Captain Jim Logan (brother of the Player Pirate King) hired Cad Bane to track down and kill Captain Chris Jericho(who used a redeem code to get the black pearl as his own ship(look at The Captain Jim Logan page for details ) which Cad accepted. It is unknown if the favor was done. Death Death is the strongest agent working for Rumpel Stiltskin. He is extremely powerful with only his fist. It is said he killed a man.... with a single thumb. He carries a very powerful Blunderbuss, to destroy the few enemies who put up a fight against his strength without a weapon. He is a deadly assassin, hired by Rumpel Stillskin, he vows to destroy Rumpel's enemies Destroyer Destroyer is an Assassin who is working for Rumpel Stiltskin. It is said he carries a very rare 4-barrel gun. Fett Fett is a Mercenary working for Rumpel Stiltskin Finisher Finisher is one of the Strongest Assassins working for Rumpel Stiltskin Flyer Flyer is a Thug working for Rumpel Stiltskin James James was a boy that was taken from a lady named Alagerino. The boy was taken into captivity by RumpelStiltskin. He was raised by him and James soon became a powerful Assassin working for him. Jango Jango is a Thug that works for Rumpel Stiltskin Jumper Jumper is an Assassin that works for Rumpel Stiltskin Maulkiller Maulkiller is the Brother of Rumpel and part-time servant as he was created from Roger's and Slappy's Blood as well, except Rumpel keeps Maulkiller under a mind spell because Maulkiller is almost 10x stronger than Rumple, Rumple only has Maulkiller do his dirty work if his Pirate Minions cant do the job. He is only seen attacking other pirates during a cursed moon On October 31, (2010) Maulkiller was banned for foul language. Menace Note-''' This is the minion of Rumpel named ' Menace '. You could be looking for the Story character. Menace is Rumpel Stiltskin's Right-hand man. When you see Rumpel Stiltskin, you'll see Menace nearby as well. Quick Quick is a spy that works for RumpelStiltskin. Red Bloodspiller Red Bloodspiller is an Assassin working for Rumpel Stiltskin. He gets his name from spilling all the blood from his enemies, before shooting them or simply stabbing them with his twin daggers. Robert The Slasher Robert The Slasher is an excellent Swordsman working for Rumpel Stiltskin Runner Runner is a spy that works for Rumpel Stiltskin. Shadow of Death Shadow of Death is the brother of Rumple Stiltskin. He is described as a green ghost with red eyes. His goal in life is to kill Jack Sparrow; this is because Jack Sparrow was the one that cursed him which made him this way. Poker When Shadow was a human, he challenged Jack Sparrow to a game of deaths. Who loses would die and become a ghost forever. Shadow took out his King of Spades thinking for sure he would win, but what he didn't realize was that Jack already took out his Ace of spades. When they checked, Jack Sparrow had won and Shadow's Body slowly fell into the ground. After that day Shadow haunted the Caribbean forever. Shot Shot is an Assassin that works for Rumpel Stiltskin Smith Smith #2 is the second Agent working for Rumpel. He is also very deadly using a dagger. He was once friends with Mercer, but when Mercer became an EITC agent, he was no longer an ally of Smith. Smith #1 is unknown.. More info? Theodore FancyHex Theodore FancyHex was a minion that works for Rumpel Stiltskin. Theodore usually leads ambushes on Kingshead. '''Notoriety: 50 Cutlass: Mastered Pistol: Mastered Voodoo Doll: lvl 25 Dagger: Mastered Grenades: lvl 25 Voodoo Staff: lvl 25 Twilight Twilight is a female Assassin working for Rumpel Stiltskin Wood Wood is one of Rumpel's Best Assassins. Category:Non-Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Creatures Category:POTCO